City of Ashes rewritten
by phantomgal01
Summary: ONE-SHOT. I'm just gonna fix a little something here and there, then it'll tie back into CoG. The story's better than this summary, I promise :)


**Hello there. So this is the first fanfic I ever wrote. Not the first I put up on fanfic, but my first fanfic written. Ever. So for sentimental reasons, I guess, I thought I would show you guys where it all began. :) Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own TMI. If I did Malec would still be sailing!**

* * *

It took her a long time to answer, and when she did, her own voice sounded like an echo, coming from very far away. "Yes," she said, and she heard the rush of waves in her ears, and her eyes stung as if from sand or salt spray. "That's what I wanted. At the time." Across the table Jace's golden eyes widened in shock. "But you said…" He stared helplessly at Clary and she nodded sadly.

"That is what I said. But before I came to the Institute Luke was taking me to the hospital. I asked him what Valentine had meant by saying that Luke loved my mother. And he told me this, 'If you can't tell the truth to the people you care about most, eventually you stop being able to tell the truth to yourself.' In that moment I knew I had to find you and tell you the truth. And truth is, I love you Jace. More than brother and sister, more than friends. I can't help it. There's something about you, Jace. I need you." He hand rested limply on the table so Clary took it and gave it a squeeze.

"So all you said back at the Institute, was a lie?" There was something Jace's eyes, a frailness like he was holding back something. Like, he wanted to believe her but he was unsure if he could.

"No," Clary told him gently. She slid her finger under his chin so he would have to look her in the eye. "Not a lie. What I said I believed to be true. I didn't want to make anyone disgusted. You love your family. I didn't want to make you lose it because of how I felt. I said they would be sickened but they have seen how we feel, Jace. Luke, the Lightwoods, Isabelle, Alec, Magnus, they have all seen it. Maybe even when we couldn't see it ourselves. And they're not sickened or disgusted. Shocked, maybe, but they have not turned their backs on us. They support and fight beside us still. Even though they have seen how we act with each other. I was wrong Jace, and I'm sorry." The golden boy looked down and shook his head. When he looked up at her he smiled one of his famous crooked smiles. Then he leaned over and kissed her. Clary instantly relaxed in his embrace and snaked her hands around his neck. She could feel her heart thrumming like a humming bird's wings in her chest and Jace's hand held the back of her head pressing her close. Suddenly he carefully disentangled himself from Clary's grasp and swiped some hair behind her ear in one fluid motion. Clary gasped a little, afraid she did something wrong but one look from Jace told a different story.

Then she saw movement over Jace's shoulder. Kaelie the pixie waitress was glaring at her from behind the counter with one completely blue eye twitching angrily. Clary snorted into her green milkshake. Across the booth, Jace cocked an eyebrow.

"Don't look now but Kaelie looks like she's planning to put poison in my next meal." Smiling mischievously Jace turned around and flashed a smile at the winged waitress. Kaelie's eyes widened and she blushed a deep red. He turned back around and laughed. "

"Problem solved." Clary looked behind him to find Kaelie checking her makeup in a small handheld mirror. Clary laughed.

"Well I am going to see if Luke's still at the hospital. Wanna come?" Jace rolled his eyes and sighed dramatically.

"Normally I turn down offers to stare at comatose family members but hey, Luke the Werewolf will be there so why not?"

Clary paused halfway out of the booth. "Luke the werewolf?" she said quizzically. He laughed at her expression.

"Downworlder nickname. Thought I'd try it out. No?" Clary shook her head.

"No, definitely not." Together they slid out of the booth and walked out of Taki's. They had to walk down a series of roads to get to the hospital. Jace had visibly tensed when they left Taki's. Clary noticed he held one of his kindjal's named _Camael _in his left hand. No demons jumped out at them but they were cautious. Alleys were a demons favorite place after all (**A/N I don't really know If that's true, I just took a guess. Sorry if I'm wrong)**. Unless they're Raveners. Then they track you, poison you, and slowly eat you no matter where you are. Only inside the hospital Jace slid the kindjal back in his pocket. The receptionist saw them and nodded at Clary. "I guess you know where her room is by now." With that Clary led Jace to the elevator. With a small ping the elevator doors opened and Jace and Clary stepped out. Clary walked confidently towards their mother's room. But instead of going in she looked in the window.

Luke was inside stroking Jocelyn's hair and his lips were moving. He was probably talking to her. They know she can't hear them but it doesn't stop them from trying.

Suddenly there was a cough and Clary turned towards the sound. In the opening to her mother's hallway stood a formidable looking woman with a wide hood covering her face.

"May I help you?" Clary said with a bit of an edge to her voice. This woman could be working for Valentine, or a demon. Then the woman threw back her hood to reveal startlingly white hair and a rather young face.

"It's not me you could be helping but your mother, Clarissa and Jonathan Morganstern."

* * *

Instantly Clary and Jace began to protest.

"My name is JACE. WAYLAND. Who do you think you are?"

"One. My last name is not Morganstern its Fray. Two. Most people call me Clary. Three. Who ARE you?" The woman stared at them in amusement.

"My name is Madeleine. I was friends with your mother when we were schoolgirls in Idris. And I alone know how to bring her back." Jace stepped forward and Clary shot him a warning glance. He ignored her look and said, "How do we know we can trust you? We've never heard of you." Madeleine rolled her eyes.

"By the Angel…here." The mysterious woman opened the door to Jocelyn's room and walked in. Luke's head snapped up and he visibly tensed but when he spotted Madeleine his jaw dropped and a light appeared in his eyes. Jace and Clary watched in astonishment as Luke ran up to Madeleine and hugged her. Clary herself stumbled into the room as though she was in a daze.

"So it's true then? My mother knew her?"

Clary wanted to believe it. But at the same time she really didn't. Because if it was true, then she knew even less about her mother's past than she thought. Luke nodded solemnly.

"Madeleine, your mother, and I were a trio back in the day. But when Valentine came into our lives Madeleine was, once again, smarter than the rest of us." Madeleine looked at him with mock hurt.

"20 years since we last saw each other and you still think of me as the nerd of the group." She shook her head. "Honestly, Lucian, I hoped you would outgrow it."

"Oh but Maddy you are! I don't think Jocelyn and I would have passed any of our exams without your help." Luke said fondly.

"As I was saying, Madeleine was smarter than we were. Once she saw the kind of man Valentine was she did everything she could to convince us to leave the Circle. But Jocelyn was dating Valentine at the time and I hero worshiped the man. And I wasn't about to leave your mother, either, Clary. So Madeleine left and we stayed. The only time we heard from her was from the occasional letter she sent. But now we're all together again." Beaming Luke wrapped his arm around Madeleine's shoulder.

"Well, let's save your mother, yes?"

* * *

Not that far away a silver-haired man stood. A slightly shorter, black-haired boy stood beside him. Together they watched the redheaded girl and the golden-haired boy enter the hospital that was across the street.

"Is it time?" The boy asked.

"Almost. I know Madeleine. And I know Jocelyn. She probably told Madeleine the cure for the potion she drank. The ingredients probably can't be found in the mundane world. So, once they leave for Idris visit your 'cousin' Aline. Gain the Lightwood's trust. And especially gain Clary's. She'll be yours to take care of when we get her and her mother back."

"Yes Father."

"Now come along Jonathan. Or should I call you Sebastian now?"

"Call me whatever you like Father." But in all honesty, Jonathan Christopher Morganstern's mind was elsewhere. He was thinking about what he was going to do in his time alone with the beautiful redhead.

* * *

**Ok, so, that's all folks! You all know the drill so please, follow, favorite, and review!**

**Questions:**

**1) I felt we deserved some Clace action so tell me, did I do ok?**

**2) Favorite part?**

**3) Least favorite part?**

**Tell me in your reviews!**

**I remain, your faithful servant,**

**P.G**


End file.
